Fading Love Excerpt Itachi's Betrayal
by SasukexKaname
Summary: This is an excerpt from FL. It's when Itachi leaves. More INFO inside.


_**Hey guys! This is an excerpt from Fading Love. It's the scene when Itachi kills everyone and leaves poor Ookami-chan. I'm posting it cause I don't write about Ookami a lot in FL, and won't until Itachi comes into the picture (which is now kind of…) Any who, enjoy and review!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! OOKAMI BELONGS TO MADDIE BOWMAN, AND AYA BELONGS TO JAIME HALLMAN. I ONLY OWN KANAME!**

FADING LOVE CHAPTER ?

By: Kaname Hatake

"Where is he?" the young girl whispered impatiently. Little Ookami had been waiting well over an hour in the cold snow for her love Itachi. The frigid breeze wrapped around her in a bone chilling embrace. Ookami, being an ice demon, simply shrugged it off.

"_Meet me under our cherry blossom tree tomorrow at nightfall. I will be waiting."_

_Itachi Uchiha's soft gray eyes smiled down on his little wolf. She smiled back._

"_Yes my love."_

The white haired eleven-year-old sighed and climbed up the pink tree. Somehow, even in the middle of the all the snow, the stubborn pink blossoms stayed.

Earlier that day, Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi's father, cursed her. A little girl named Kana Hatake was apparently "threatening" the families safely, and he wanted her to protect them. Ookami, of course, refused, saying that Kana was only an eight year old kid. What he was really afraid of was the damn priestess sealed inside of her! For talking back, the bastard took a chakra consumed choker and slapped it over her throat! From that moment of, she was forced to go wherever they went, until they died. So when Kana and Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha son, disappeared she was physically forced to go find him.

The easiest way for her was to create a small snow storm. If the little flakes fell on them, it would alert her, and by doing so, she found the two children and brought Sasuke home. Poor Kana was left alone and crying. Sasuke and Kana were best friends, lovers almost if you could seriously love at the age of eight… Ookami felt horrible for doing that to her.

The snow still hadn't quite melted, so the tree she was currently resting in was lightly dusted in the icy substance. The small girl gazed down at the villages gleaming lights. The wolf moved her stunning blue eyes to the west.

That part of the village was full of energy. She could see little heads bobbing up and down as they bustled through the hectic night life. Then she looked to the east. Everything was dimmer, quieter. Most homes were on that side of the city. But something was off in the farthest corner on the outskirts of the village.

'That's odd…' she thought. 'Half the lights are out over there…" The wheels in her mind began clicking. "Isn't that… the Uchiha reservation?"

Before she could think another gruesome thought, the alarm sounded. It was a rank three emergency, the worst level of trouble known to the village.

"Sorry Itachi!" she apologized as she put her ANBU Leader mask on. "Duty calls!" With that, Ookami raced to the scene of the crime. As she ran, she followed the invisible thread of chakra to the site. Only trained ANBU could see it.

'Odd…' she pondered. 'This is the path to Itachi-kun's house…' Something in her stomach churned uneasily, but she ignored it.

But she couldn't ignore it for long. She stopped dead in front of the Uchiha gates. The overwhelming scent of blood and death filled her nose.

Like a zombie, the girl stumbled through the endless pit of dead Uchiha bodies. Every last one was someone she had known and loved dearly.

A loud reverbing sound startled the wolf back to earth. Ookami swallowed her fear and ran towards the source of the noise, the metal warehouse. The girl attempted to sense any chakra signatures inside the metal dome, but to no avail. That worried her even more, so she ran faster.

Abruptly, a scream pierced through the snowy abyss. She recognized it immediately.

"Kana!" she yelled. That… no! It couldn't be her!

Ookami reached the doors just as the other ANBU arrived. "Be careful everyone!" she warned. "We don't know what's going on in there, but someone is in there!" With that, she threw the door open.

Lying in a pool of her own blood was little Kana, and a motionless Sasuke a few feet away. The necklace around her neck tightened when she took a step towards Kana, so she ran to Sasuke first. 'Funny…' she thought. 'Even with Mr. Uchiha dead, this thing still binds me to him!' Ookami carful picked Sasuke's head up and placed it in her lap.

"Sasuke?" she called. He was out cold, and a huge gash lay across his arm, but he was alive. Thank god. "He's alive! Get him to the infirmary." An ANBU took him from her lap and disappeared.

Now for Kana. 'Please!' she begged, 'don't tell me it's too late!'

-Nothing. She wasn't breathing, moving… living.

"Kana-chan…" she silently cried.

-…_bu-dump…_

Ookami gasped. Kana's heart was still beating, but barely. "Hurry!" she ordered. "Take this one to the E.R. ASAP!" Two more ANBU came to her aid and cautiously picked up the frail eight year old. That was when Ookami noticed. A huge slash in the shape of a crescent moon was on her back, bleeding and leaving a searing scarlet path behind.

Ookami thought for a moment and thought of the different blades that could make that clean of a cut. Only some very experienced could kill all these people and so neatly… Then it hit her.

"Yakushi!" she barked. A ninja stiffened and turned to report. "Who hasn't reported yet?" Yakushi formed a chakra seal. After a moment, he replied.

"Uchiha Itachi is the only one missing ma'ma, but… he could be…" his words dragged off towards the end. She knew very well.

He could be dead.

The night's events slowly began to sink in. After an hour, she regretfully informed the village of the massacre. Every Uchiha, with the exception of Sasuke, had perished in the slaughter, as did Kana Hatake. By the time she had reached the Hospital, it has been too late. They pronounced her dead at 11:57 pm. Kakashi, her father, was one of the many crying faces in the crowd. Ookami couldn't stand to look him in the eye… She would have to fill him in later.

After the initial shock had set in, the village became enraged.

"Who would do such a thing?" they shouted.

"Why did they kill them all?"

"What sick monster did this?"

"Who, who, WHO?"

Ookami's stomach sank. In the back of her mind, she knew who had done it, but her heart could not accept it.

She silently motioned Yakushi to come over.

"I'm going to check something," she whispered. "Take over from here."

"Yes sir!" he nodded, his eyes sill red with anger. His lover, Anate Uchiha, was one the victims from the killing. He had also been the one to find her.

Ookami nodded back and then vanished in a puff of cold smoke, reappearing on top of a tree top far from the crowd. The white haired girl focused on Itachi's chakra and strained her tracking skills further than she ever had before. After a moment, she felt it moving.

'_17 miles to the north!' she mentally snapped._

Ookami ran through the trees, a blur of white and black. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! She couldn't stop replaying his name, and the facts, through her mind!

When he came into sight, she could see the crimson liquid staining his white and black ANBU uniform. As reality set in, her heart became cold. She silently transported to the front of the gates, hid her chakra signature, and cloaked herself in the shadows.

Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, stoically inched closer to his label of 'Missing Nin'. Right when he was ready to cross the border line, a cold voice called out to him.

"Is this what you really want?" it asked. The sixteen year old hid his surprise as he gave a sideways glace at the girl in the darkness. Her white hair fell softly past her waist, yet it looked on end; like a wolfs main ruffled with anger. Itachi didn't respond, he just stared blankly at her masked face. Then he turned, about to take a step further, but Ookami flew in front of her, preventing his leaving.

"If you leave Itachi, you know you can never come back, right?" Her voice cracked with tears. The raven just stared at her, as if she were invisible.

"Ookami..." he finally spoke. He reached his blood cracked hand up to her face. His eyes held no emotion as he removed his lover's animal mask. He tossed it aside casually, and then looked into her watery blue eyes. They held so much emotion; hate, confusion, anger, yet love.

Ookami felt something burst in her at that moment. He sighed and stepped back to examine her state.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered after a moment.

"To test my capability." He replied without hesitation.

Ookami gaped at him. "To… what? Just for that you killed everyone?"

Itachi nodded, his black eyes as cold as the people he had just murdered. But then his eyes softened ever so softly. For a split moment, he looked like the Itachi she loved.

"My little wolf," he smiled crookedly as he moved closer, reaching out to stroke her tear broken face.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, but he continued to move his hands until she was secured tightly in his embrace.

"Love…" he mumbled against her hair. The girl thrashed about determined to be freed. "…is such a worthless emotion."

The tears she had held in began to spring forth. "Goodbye Ookami," he finally said as he released her. "I can promise though," he smiled evilly, "this won't be the last time you see me."

And with that he vanished into the cold night air.

Ookami was left alone, tears running down her face. A broken sob escaped her lips, and she fell to the ground, hands over her mouth, stifling her screams. The world around her faded as she choked on her emotions. Her heart continued to shatter, her hopes, her dreams all dying. The world became hollow as she cried.

'_Why?' she moaned. 'Why God! Why HIM! The one person I have EVER loved! God…. Whyyy!'_ The salty tears just wouldn't stop! The silence around her became defining, and her sobs only added to the hole in her soul.

A voice broke through the silence. "ANBU- Sama… Are you ok?"

Ookami's head flew up. Hiding herself shyly behind the gates was her friend Aya. Aya didn't know she was the ANBU Leader! Shuffling around, hiding her tear streaked face, she searched for her mask. She found it in a nearby shrub. To her dismay, it had been lightly cracked down the middle. _'Just like my heart…'_ she thought bitterly.

Ookami placed it over her head and turned to the girl. "Yes," she lied, "everything is fine." The girl with dark brown hair smiled. The pink streak covered her eye slightly.

"Good!" she chirped. She ran out the gate to her leader and hugged her. Ookami numbly returned it.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Aya whispered and she clutched even tighter onto her leader. Ookami's eyes slightly widened.

"W-who is?" she lied. Aya looked ay Ookami sweetly before stomping on her foot. "Ow!" Ookami hissed. "Sarutobi Aya, how dare you do that to your elder?"

"You're not an elder, Ookami-chan!" she cried, little tears at the corners of her eyes. Ookami froze. "I saw everything Ookami-chan!" Aya said. "How could you never tell me? I thought we didn't have any secrets…"

The white haired girl felt herself shake. Then she took of her mask. Aya automatically felt horrible for yelling. Ookami's eyes were dull, tears still falling, and her bottom lip was shaking.

"Oh, Ookami…" she mumbled as she pulled her friend into a hug. Ookami cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aya… I wasn't allowed."

"Its fine sweetie," she purred as she rubbed her hand in soothing circles on her back. "Now… what exactly just happened with Itachi…?"

Ookami's heart skipped a painful beat at the sound of his name. Softly, she retold the story of the massacre and his goodbyes. By the end, Aya's bright green eyes had turned slightly red with anger. It was probably due to the evil Kyuubi chakra that was sealed into her.

"Bastard!" she spat. The eleven year old stood and pulled Ookami up with her. "You need to get back to your village, cubby-chan." Ookami chuckled slightly at her nickname.

"Ya… I still have to talk to Kakashi- san about Kana, and I need to file all the paper work for the deceased Uchiha's…"

Aya smiled. "Ok ANBU-Sama, go do your thing."

"Will do Aya- chan." Ookami jumped and began running through the trees. From this day on, things were going to change… she would make sure of it.

_**Hope ya'll enjoyed **___


End file.
